Provide the most accurate and up-to-date information available on any aspect of cancer by: establishing a communications office to plan, administer, promote, develop support materials for, and evaluate contract activities; developing and maintaining a resource directory of cancer-related agencies, organizations, and services available to thegeneral public, patients, and their families within a designated service area; establishing and operating a toll-free telephone service to provide the public with immediate access to answers on cancer-related questions; and identifying, developing, implementing, and evaluating a limited number of information/education projects designed to meet specific needs within the designated service area.